A coragem do Amor
by saesaya
Summary: Quando se vê a coragem no amor de alguém, será o suficiente para dar o primeiro passo? - continuação de "A dor de amar" - AKB48 - Takacchan - contem Yuri


Esta One-short contem **Yuri**, não gostas, não lês

Mais uma fic de AKB48 (gril's band japonês). Como sabem não me pertencem mas isso nem vale a pena dizer. Esta é a unica das minhas fics (até ao momento) que não seja SaeYaka. Para compreender está oneshort, tem de ler a minha anterior " A dor de amar", se não não vão perceber.

Couple: Takacchan - Takahashi Minami e Maeda Atsuko

Boa leitura, espero que gostem

**A coragem do Amor**

**.**

Não podia acreditar, eram duas da manhã e alguém estava-me a tocar a porta. Com medo que fosse algo urgente, levanto-me na cama e corro até a porta. Ao abri-la não consegui conter o espanto por me deparar com a ex-líder do Team K. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto completamente molhado. Não conseguia entender como ela tinha conseguido chegar a minha casa naquele estado. Dou-lhe permissão para entrar e encaminho-a até a sala.

- Senta. Queres um chá? – Perguntei. Tinha de lhe dar algo para ela se acalmar. Caminho até a cozinha onde arranjo duas chávenas para nós. De lá conseguia ouvir o choro dela. Começava a ficar triste. Preparei tudo o mais rápido que pude e levei para junto da Sayaka. – O que se passou? Zangaste-te com a Sae?

- Contamos aos nossos pais. – O ar parecia que tinha fugido da sala. O problema grande daquela relação certamente era assumir.

- Eles não reagiram bem. – Era fácil eu adivinhar, lembrando o estado que Atsuko tinha ficado quando descobriu, os pais de certo que reagiriam pior…

- Porque não podemos ser aceites? – Ela questionava-se a chorar, e eu perguntava-me o mesmo. – A minha mãe depois de algum tempo aceitou, o meu irmão já desconfiava. O meu pai nem quer me ver. – Ela relatava. O meu coração apertava com as suas palavras. – Com a Sae correu pior. Ela foi expulsa, e eu ainda gritei com ela, e disse que odiava amá-la. O que eu fui fazer. – Sayaka enterrou o seu rosto entre as mãos para eu não conseguir ver a quantidade de lágrimas que lhe caiam. Eu não conseguia vê-la assim. De tantas vezes que a vi chorar, nenhuma delas tinha sido com tanta angustia como hoje. Aproximei-me dela e limpei-lhe algumas das lágrimas do seu rosto.

- É por isso que eu e Acchan nunca assumimos nada. Sabes, de vez em quando, temos momentos de namoradas, mas nunca ouve a coragem que vocês tiveram. Sayaka, tu sabias que ia ser difícil. Mas vocês são tão fortes, o vosso amor é tão bonito e puro. Os vossos pais irão demorar até aceitarem. Mas as vossas amigas aceitaram. Tens de ter calma. – Não sei de onde tinha tido coragem de contar o meu "romance" com Acchan. Nós nunca tínhamos assumido, nem podíamos dizer que namorávamos. Trocavamos beijos algumas vezes. Eu sabia que a amava e que ela era a minha vida. Os sentimentos dela, também eram claros para mim. Mas a coragem que a Sayaka e a Sae tiveram, nós nunca a tivemos. Sempre preferimos fingir que as nossas descaídas de amor, fossem esquecidas.

- Eu sei. Mas fiquei de cabeça quente quando vi as malas dela. Eu só a faço sofrer. Ela é boa de mais para mim. – As palavras dela saiam no meio do choro, fracas e cheias de dor. – Eu amo-a. Eu não posso perdê-la. – Eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Não sei se por ela, se por mim. Precisando de conforto assim como ela, puxo-a para perto e deixei que ela chora-se no meu ombro, enquanto eu chorava pela minha paixão. Quando dei por ela, já estava a dormir. Com tanto choro era lógico que cai-se no sono. Deito-a no sofá e caminho até ao meu quarto buscando uma manta. Quando regresso oiço o telefone da Sayaka a tocar dentro da mala. Rapidamente retirei-o e atendo.

- Sim?

- Takamina? – Era a voz de Sae. Notava que ela tinha estado a chorar, o que já era previsível.

- A Sayaka está aqui. Ela veio aqui ter, e contou-me tudo.

- Então ela não quis atender o telefone.

- Não é nada disso. – Digo rapidamente antes que a jovem de cabelos curtos entendesse mal. – Ela de tanto chorar adormeceu. Sae ela chegou aqui de rastos. Ela ama-te, e de certo que está arrependida de tudo o que te disse.

- Achas mesmo? Mas ela está bem?

- Vem aqui ter, assim ficas à espera que ela acorde. Se calhar até é bom para fazerem as pazes.

- Obrigada Takamina. Chego ai num instante. – E sem esperar que eu respondesse desligou o telefone. Meto o aparelho em cima da cómoda e vou tapá-la. Tentando não fazer barulho, sentei-me no sofá a frente de onde ela dormia a espera que Sae chega-se.

Não podia continuar assim. Não podia esperar mais pela oportunidade de outro beijo surgir entre mim e Acchan. Eu precisava dela. Mas ver a Sayaka e a Sae a sofrerem dava-me mais medo de conseguir dar o seguinte passo. Mas tinha visto elas as duas mais felizes que nunca. Elas pareciam que se completavam quando estavam perto uma da outra.

**Inicio Flash Back******

Andava a procura de Acchan. Mas não encontrava em nenhum dos bastidores. Num dos corredores vazios, vejo Yuko a porta com uma cara séria. Eu tive que ir ver o que passava. Quando lá cheguei, reparo na Atsuko parada.

- O que se passa aqui? - Perguntei. Ela parecia em choque por alguma coisa. Mas eu tinha ela a frente e estava escuro dentro da sala. Rapidamente acedo a luz e deparo-me com as "Torres Gémeas". Estavam tão assustadas como Acchan estava. Sae tinha a camisa mal abotoada. O cabelo de ambas despenteado, e os lábios inchados. Olho para Yuko que apenas me confirma com a cabeça. Entendi rapidamente que elas foram apanhadas num momento menos próprio. Acchan parecia em choque que nem se mexia. - Acchan, vem comigo. Depois nós falamos com elas. – Agarrei-a pela cintura e encaminhei-a para outra sala. Deixei a Yuko com as outras duas sozinhas, sabendo que elas iriam resolver as coisas. – Tentei encontrar uma sala vazia e longe dos outros membros. Foi um bocado difícil, mas finalmente encontrei. Acendi a luz, entramos e fechei logo a porta atrás de mim.

- Acchan? – Chamei por ela. Ela ouvir o seu nome despertou e soltou-se de mim. Por segundos o meu coração parou.

- Não era fanservice. Nem brincadeira. Elas estão mesmo a namorar. – Eu apenas afirmava com a cabeça. Estava assustada como ela, mas por diferentes razões.

- Acchan, o amor nasceu entre elas. Elas vão ter que superar muito.

- Podemos amar? Podemos ir para além das brincadeiras? – Ela perguntava-me. Eu queria poder responder. Ela aproxima-se de mim e deita a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu abraço-a e acaricio-lhe o cabelo. Ela afastou-se um bocado de mim, e beija-me os lábios. Era normal aquele toque, mas cada vez que acontecia o meu coração aquecia mais. – Nós podemos amar?

- Acchan, as dificuldades são muitas. Eu não sei como elas tiveram coragem para tanto. Mas temos de apoiá-las. Não podemos contar a ninguém. – Acchan volta afastar-se de mim e encosta-se a uma parede.

- Apenas é estranho deparar-me com o amor. Um amor que eu nunca reparei. – Ao dizer isso, ela sai da sala. Eu não tive outro remédio se não esquecer novamente o beijo e segui-la.

**Fim de FlasBack*****

- O que devo de fazer? – Questionei para o ar. Nesse momento a campainha volta a tocar. Vou rapidamente abrir a porta. Sae estava com melhor aspecto que Sayaka tinha quando lá chegou. Ela nem esperou que eu convidasse a entrar. Entrou rapidamente dentro de minha casa e dirigiu-se até ao sofá onde a outra dormia. Ela mexia-lhe nos cabelos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Desculpa meu amor. Nós vamos superar tudo juntas. – Sae mesmo sabendo que a outra dormia falava-lhe. E por estranho que me parecesse Sayaka pareceu que estava mais calma. Corri até ao meu quarto e despi o meu pijama e vesti qualquer roupa que tinha sobre uma cadeira.

- Sae, vou sair. Fica ai com ela. Vim em vocês a coragem para dar o próximo passo. – Rapidamente sai. Sei que deixei a menina do Team K, sem entender. Mas naquele momento não podia esperar para explicar. Tinha de ir o mais rápido que podia para não perder a coragem. O tempo parecia que não passava. Eu corria rapidamente. Ficava longe, mas eu tinha de chegar. Trinta minutos, acho que foi o tempo que estive a correr até finalmente encontrar o prédio onde ela morava. Não me apetecia esperar pelo elevador, assim decidi que era melhor correr escadas a cima. Achava que até ao oitavo andar não seria muito complicado. Mas como eu estava enganada. Cheguei a porta do seu apartamento completamente exausta. Custava-me respirar, e o suor escorria-me pela testa. Estava a um passo da porta, mas por alguma razão os meus pés não se mexiam. Vagarosamente inclino-me até encostar a cabeça a porta.

- Como posso não conseguir. – Perguntava-me a mim. Fechei os olhos e relembrei-me da cena que tinha visto, o amor entre Sae e Sayaka. Elas sem dúvida eram felizes. Porque eu não poderia? Num acto rápido estico a mão e toco a campainha, mas sem tirar a cabeça da porta. Esperava que ela não abrisse aquelas horas, por isso deixei-me ficar naquela posição. Estava já perdida em pensamentos que só reparo que Acchan tinha aperto a porta, quanto sinto-me a cair até bater na Acchan. Rapidamente endireito-me e olho para ela. Ela mantinha um olhar sonolento de admirado. Sem esperar autorização entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Os nossos olhos estavam colados uns nos outros. Vagarosamente aproximo-me e fecho os olhos segundos antes dos nossos lábios se tocarem. Abraço-a e começo a guiar-nos até ao quarto dela mas sem os nossos lábios se largarem.

- Acchan, eu não aguento mais. – Digo entre os beijos. Chegando a divisão deito-nos em cima da cama, ficando eu por cima. Ela também me abraçava e correspondia ao beijo com tanto desejo como eu. – Acchan eu amo-te. – Ela afasta-se e fica a olhar para mim admirada.

- Mas… - Começa a falar, mas eu calo-a com um beijo.

- Se elas conseguem porque nós não iremos conseguir? Eu não consigo viver sem ti. Por favor se me amas, aceita namorar comigo. – Disse tudo de uma vez, deixando-a admirada. Ela ficou uns segundos a olhar para mim. Eu esperando já uma resposta negativa, levanto-me e começo a caminhar para fora do quarto. Mas de repente sinto algo a segurar-me o pulso. Viro-me e sou surpreendida por um beijo.

- Amo-te. Eu aceito namorar contigo. – Foi as palavras mais felizes que eu pode ouvir em toda a minha vida. Abraço-a fortemente e caminhamos novamente para a cama. – Dorme o resto da noite comigo. – Eu afirmo com a cabeça. Não me apetecia largar aqueles lábios tão doces. Se elas conseguiam superar as dificuldades, nós também conseguiríamos. Merecemos ser felizes com a pessoa que amamos.

**Fim…**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço Reviews, boas e más **


End file.
